1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery, for which recharging is impossible. According to the type of an external device, the secondary battery may be used in the form of a single battery, or in the form of a battery module formed by connecting a plurality of batteries into one unit.
In addition to being used as a power source of small-sized electronic devices, such as a mobile phone and a notebook computer, Secondary batteries may be used in large transportation devices such as hybrid vehicles.